Detroit Become Human: Falling Between the Lines
by M.Spitz
Summary: Christine Smith lives a quiet life as a librarian. Which is hard to come by after the Andriod Uprising. However, when threatening messages and an attempt on her life Christine has no choice but to be placed under the protection of the Detroit Police department. Who better to protect her then our favorite buddy cop duo?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Beginnings

 _The beginning is the most important part of the work._

 _Plato_

 **Chris**

A small part of Chris yearned for adventure beyond the ones from books. This small part of her wished she would leave Detroit and see the world. This small part of her hungered for adventure. It wanted Chris to be confident and brave. However, the more dominant and logical part of Chris reminded her that she would most likely live the inconsequential life of a librarian. The dominant part of Chris reminded her that she wasn't brave or confident. It told Chris she would never live an exciting life outside of her small bubble. Some days it didn't bother her. Some days it did. Chris had plenty of books to read and when she didn't feel like reading (which was rare) she had Jasper to talk to. Jasper was an android who was liberated during Markus' last march for freedom. Chris had to admit, it had taken some time to get used to the look of _awareness_ in Jaspers eyes. Now, months later, Chris would consider Jasper one of her closest friends. Or her only friend.

"Christine, did you inform Emma Strout of her $5.25 book fine?" Jasper inquired, sitting at his computer.

Pushing up her glasses, Chris thought for a moment. "Yeah, she said she would pay it the next time she came in." Of course, Emma Strout used a more colorful language but Jasper didn't need to know that. "Also, I thought I told you to call me Chris. Christine is too formal," Chris added, looking pointedly at the android. Not to mention Chris was named after her mother and...well Chris didn't really get along with her mother. Going by Chris was a small form of rebellion.

"Sorry Chris, I guess old habits die hard," he apologized. Chris found the sheepish look her friend was sporting amusing. She liked to imagine a blush darkening his ebony skin. It was another reminder that androids had human capabilities. Still, the use of her full name even before Jasper had deviated had made her uncomfortable.

Shutting down her computer, Chris stretched. "So any plans for the weekend?"

Jasper looked up once again from his work, his brown eyes focusing on her green ones. "A couple friends and I are going to a party tomorrow night. What about you?"

Chris grinned, "Oh you know, just the usual."

Jasper raised a dark eyebrow, "So you're going to watch an old TV show and wish for a deeper meaning in life?"

"You bet," Chris winked and shot Jasper the ever-so-cringy finger-guns. The action immediately filled Chris with regret.

"You should come with us tomorrow," he offered, thankfully paying no mind to Chris' actions.

Chris wrinkled her nose, "You know I don't like parties; besides I'll probably stand out amongst your friends-being human and all."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "You aren't the only human I'm friends with." Chris winced.

"I thought what we had was special," she said, false hurt shining in her eyes. Jasper snorted.

"What we have is mediocre at best. Now, how about that party?"

"I don't know, I probably won't know anyone other than you," she said. Chris definitely _wouldn't_ know anyone else at the party. She was not a social butterfly. Chris hated parties and meeting new people. It was always an awkward experience for her.

"Please come, my friends are great. I promise you'll have a good time," Jasper begged.

Chris doubted she would have fun, it must have shown on her face because Jasper leaned forward and gave her his best puppy-dog eyes. It was then that Chris knew she was in trouble. In her 27-years of life, Chris had never seen more convincing puppy-dog eyes. Chris quickly covered her eyes. "Please stop with the look! You know I can't resist your puppy-dog eyes! Who knew an android could be so expressive? I always knew mankind made a mistake when they created androids," she cried. Chris heard Jasper laugh.

Chris felt hands pull her own hands from her eyes and she was once again trapped under Jaspers adorable gaze. "I won't stop until you agree to go," Jasper promised.

"Fine! I'll go with you! Just make it stop," Chris begged. Jasper triumphantly let her go.

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

Chris glared at him, "You won this round, but I don't want to hear you complain when I'm glued to your side tomorrow." Or when she decided to sit as far away from the crowd as possible.

Jasper smirked, "Wouldn't dream of it, I'll pick you up at nine. Now, if you're done with your work you can head home."

Huffing, Chris stood and began stuffing her things into her bag. Just as she began to reach for her phone it started to ring. She picked it up, frowning at the screen.

"Who is it?" Jasper asked.

"Unknown number." Chris hit answer and held the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" She received no response. Chris waited a moment before hanging up, "No one was there."

Jasper frowned, "That's odd, maybe it was an accident?"

Chris shrugged, "Maybe. Anyway, I guess I'll get going. Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you?"

"I still have to reshelve some books. I'll see you tomorrow," Jasper said. He pointed to a small stack of books on his desk.

Chris waved goodbye and made her way out of the library, the strange phone call forgotten.

 **Connor**

The victim's name was Adam Black. He had brown hair and eyes, an average height for a white male, and 27 years of age. Adam worked at Cyberlife before the uprising and has since been unemployed. His cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head. An officer had discovered a bloodied trophy matching the marks on the victim in a bush outside. After further examination, Connor discovered that the trophy had come from the mantle above the fireplace in the living room.

Connor crouched down to inspect the body. He noticed defensive wounds on the victims' arms. "You fought back," he murmured. He stood up and scanned the room. He was in the victims living room. The victim was sprawled between the couch and front door.

 **The victim had tried to escape.**

"Hey Connor, take a look at this," Lieutenant Hank Anderson called.

Connor followed his friend into the kitchen. Immediately something caught his eye.

"The table was set for two people," Connor observed. "Adam was expecting someone."

"Which explains why there was no sign of forced entry," Hank said.

Rubbing his hands together, Connor walked around the table. His LED flashed yellow as he took in the new information. Connor noticed that the chair furthest from the kitchen's entrance was pulled out. He also noted that the food the victim had prepared was still on the counter; spaghetti and half-cut bread. _Where was the knife?_ Connor crouched down and spotted the knife along with a few drops of blood on the floor. The victim had shown no stab wounds.

 **The killer had been wounded.**

Connor had enough information to reconstruct the killing.

 **The killer had been seated, waiting for the victim to turn his back. Once the victim had turned to cut the bread the killer attacked. The two struggled, resulting in the killer being wounded. With the killer temporarily distracted, the victim dropped the knife and ran into the living room.**

Connor followed the reconstruction into the living room.

 **The killer followed the victim into the livingroom, grabbing the trophy off the mantle. The killer struck the victim in the back of the head causing the victim to fall to the ground. The killer moved to strike the victim again, but the victim fought back. The two fought for control until the killer managed to get the upper hand. The killer struck the killing blow. The killer opened the door and left, tossing the trophy into a bush.**

Satisfied with the reconstruction, Connor reentered the kitchen to test the blood. He crouched down and dipped two of his fingers into the blood and brought the sample into his mouth. His LED flashed yellow.

"Christ! How many times do I have to tell you to warn me before you do that gross shit?" Hank exclaimed.

Connor sent Hank an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Hank, I'll try to remember that next time," he said earnestly.

Hank shook his head. "Well? Is it our victims' blood?"

"The victims' blood type was AB positive, this blood is O positive," Connor answered.

Hank raised a brow, "So who does the blood belong too?" Connor stood back up.

"Samuel Long, age 30. Street cameras place him leaving here approximately an hour ago and entering Edens Club. He's still there," Connor said. Hank waved over an officer.

"I need you to send a couple guys over to Edens club and pick up a Samuel Long for questioning," Hank ordered.

"I've sent his picture and information to your devices," Connor added.

The officer nodded and spoke into his radio. Once he was done he looked at the duo. "Thanks for the help. You guys are free to go."

"I can help with the interrogation," Connor offered.

The cop shook his head, "Thanks to you guys we closed this case sooner than expected. We can handle it from here. Go enjoy your Friday night."

Connor was about to protest but Hank had already begun to drag Connor out the door. As they made their way to the car, Connor shrugged out of Hanks grip.

"I could have been helpful in the interrogation Hank. It's what I was programmed for," Connor said, fixing his tie. Ever since androids had earned their freedom-as precarious as it was-Connor had found himself wishing for more excitement. The cases he and Hank worked on were quick for the two to solve and Connor was bored. _We closed this case sooner than expected_ repeated itself in Connors' head. That was precisely the problem. Thanks to Connors programming cases like this were too easy. While Connor understood he was saving lives, he couldn't help but wish for a more challenging case. With his deviancy came the need for excitement, for cases that took longer than a few hours to solve.

"You heard the officer, they have it under control. Now its time I showed you how to enjoy a Friday night," Hank said, getting into the drivers' side. Connor entered the passengers' side.

"I enjoy spending my time in the precinct or out solving cases," Connor protested.

Hank snorted, "Of fucking course you do. Now listen, this is our first Friday night off in a while and I plan on enjoying every damn minute of it. I need to teach you how to properly enjoy a night off."

Connor assumed Hank meant drinking, something Connor couldn't do. Even if he could Connor doubted he would enjoy it. However, Connor didn't tell Hank that. He enjoyed spending time with Hank just as much as he enjoyed solving cases. Connor decided he was going to spend his Friday night off making sure Hank didn't get into any trouble.

 **Alright well, that's the first chapter, I'm sorry if the first few chapters seem a little slow. I don't want to rush things. I hope to update weekly. Please follow and favorite if you want to know what happens next!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Encounters

 _Sometimes the people you meet unexpectedly have the biggest impact on your life._

 _Unknown_

 **Chris**

"Shit!" Chris cursed. She was shaving and had just cut her left knee. "This is what I get for trying to look nice for a stupid party." She held a wet rag to the wound and hobbled over to the medicine cabinet where she kept bandages. Once she had covered her wound, Chris finished shaving and went into her closet to get her dress.

The dress Chris planned on wearing was the nicest one she owned. It was the only dress she owned for that matter. Chris felt dresses required a certain level of confidence that she did not possess. The dress was a solid red with a tight bodice and the shirt fell to her knees. Chris thought it was too pretty for her, but her mother insisted she owned one nice dress. _"How are you going to get anyone to like you if you only wear oversized sweaters?"_ She had asked Chris one day.

Once she put the dress on Chris looked at herself in the mirror. The face gazing back at her was not impressed. Chris had put on a little makeup and decided to wear her hair down for once, long auburn waves falling past her breasts. Chris stuck her tongue out at herself. Returning to the closet, Chris began to look for a nice pair of shoes. "Do I seriously not own a pair of flats?" After further examination, Chris found she seriously did not own a pair of flats. "Well, I guess that means I can't go," she reasoned.

Just as Chris came to this logical conclusion the doorbell rang.

Jumping up, Chris ran to the door. When she opened it she was greeted by Jaspers smiling face. Chris had to admit Jasper looked pretty good. He was wearing a dark purple button up and black dress pants. He examined her appearance.

"You look nice," he told her.

Uncomfortable, Chris shifted from one foot to the other. "Look, I would love to go to this party, but I don't have any shoes to wear," she explained.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Just wear the shoes you wear to work." He was referring to her Converse-an old brand Chris loved.

"It wouldn't look right, maybe you should just go without me."

Jasper sighed, "Chris I know parties aren't your thing, but I'm asking you as a friend to please put your damn shoes on and come with me to this party." Chris blinked. It was rare that Jasper cursed.

Chris slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Fine, I'll go." She crouched down and put on the shoes that were conveniently by the door. Once she put them on she straightened up and walked out the door, locking it. Chris turned around to see Jasper offering her his arm, grinning crookedly.

"My lady," he said playfully.

Still nervous, Chris smiled and took Jaspers' arm. "You're lucky that I don't have any other friends," Chris teased.

Jasper opened the door to the self-driving cab that was waiting on the pair. "Hopefully, that will change tonight," Jasper winked. Hopefully, it wouldn't, Chris could barely keep up with _one_ friend.

Chris hopped in, shutting the door behind her. Jasper entered from the other side. Once the two were buckled up the car started to move. _Here we go._

 _*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*_

Chris felt overdressed. From what she could see she was the only one wearing a dress. She felt exposed and Chris was almost positive everyone was judging her. They were definitely staring at the band-aid on her knee.

The party was being held in some club that Chris hadn't heard of before. Late Nights, the sign outside had read. Chris didn't think it was all that creative, but what did she know. Anyway, the club was crowded and at least five people had tried to talk to Chris. Each time someone tried to talk to her Chris would stay silent until the person lost interest and walked away. It was a good system.

Chris wished she hadn't come. She was sitting at the table Jaspers' friends had claimed (they were alright, Jasper wasn't lying about have more than one human friend. He had a total of two humans friends and three android friends) hiding her exposed legs from everyone.

Chris was alone.

Jasper had offered to sit with her, but she told him she was fine. Part of her wished she had asked him to stay, but the louder part of her told her to stop being a bother. Chris hated the louder part. It was an asshat.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting alone?"

Chris' head snapped up at the words. A man with dark hair and a slight scruff was smiling at her. Chris paused before responding. "I'm just watching my friends things."

The man sat down across from her, still smiling. He was starting to make Chris feel awkward.

"Someone as beautiful as you should be out on the dance floor making all the other girls jealous," he told her.

Now Chris was really starting to feel uncomfortable. While Chris did find this stranger a little cute she didn't know this man. He hadn't even given her his name before inviting himself to a chair at her table. Which, to Chris, was kind of rude.

When she didn't say anything he cleared his throat. "Anyway my name is Andrew. I was wondering if you would like to dance?"

See, this was problematic. While Chris did think Andrew was cute, Chris also didn't know how to dance. If Chris were a little braver she would say yes, but she isn't so she panicked.

"I'm-I'm so sorry but I have to go."

Before Andrew could protest, Chris jumped out of her seat and made a beeline for the door. Once she was outside, Chris sent Jasper a quick text saying she felt sick so she went home. He sent her a frowny face in response.

Chris decided to walk because she felt she could use some air and exercise. Hugging herself, Chris tried to steady her breathing. "I shouldn't have gone," she murmured. People gave her odd looks as she walked past them, but she paid them no mind. "I knew I didn't like parties and yet I went anyway. Andrew was just asking me to dance and I freaked out. What's wrong with me?"

The further she walked the fewer people were on the sidewalk. Normal people were inside enjoying their Saturday night.

"I should never have gone out. Jasper's probably upset with me. I probably made Andrew feel bad about himself." The rational part of Chris tried to tell her that Andrew was probably dancing with another girl now. He had probably already forgotten about the weird girl that panicked when he asked her to dance.

Chris went silent then. After a moment or two, Chris heard footsteps behind her. "It's probably someone trying to get home. No big deal," she murmured.

Still, Chris walked a little faster. Chris fell silent, trying to ignore the paranoid feeling. She dared a glance behind her to find a man staring at her intently, his eyes glittering. A bolt of fear shot through her.

She was almost running now. The footsteps matched her pace.

In full panic mode, Chris broke into a sprint. Heart hammering, Chris spotted a convenience store. With strength she didn't know she had, Chris darted into the store.

 **Connor**

Usually, Connor spent his Saturday nights reading. Since becoming deviant, Connor found that he greatly enjoyed the action. Nothing calmed him more than sitting on the couch with Sumo reading a book. It was one of his favorite parts of being deviant. As a deviant Connor could appreciate literature without the desire to completely understand the meaning behind every word.

Tonight, however, Connor was at a convenience store getting milk.

He was just about to leave when he noticed a woman pacing the front of the store. Every so often she would glance out the window before continuing her pacing. Connor did a quick scan of the woman and frowned. Her anxiety levels were at 95%.

After he finished paying for the milk Connor made his way over to the woman. "Miss?" The woman jumped and looked up at Connor.

 **Anxiety levels: 97%**

"My name is Connor. I couldn't help but notice that you seem rather distressed. Are you alright?" Connor figured stating his name would decrease her stress levels.

The woman studied Connor for a moment. He did the same. She had auburn hair, green eyes, circular glasses, average height, and a dusting of freckles on her nose and cheeks. Connor resisted the urged to scan for her name, deciding it would be better to let her decide whether she wanted him to know her name or not.

Finally, the woman's gaze fell on his LED and she seemed to relax a little.

 **Anxiety levels: 92%**

"I'm not-I'm not alright, I think I'm being followed," she stuttered. Connor also noticed the woman was trembling.

Connor frowned. He looked outside to scan for any suspicious persons. Connors' eyes fell upon a man with dark hair. He ran the mans face through facial recognition but came up empty. Something about this man made Connor uneasy.

Connor turned his gaze back at the woman; now in full detective mode. "Ma'am, I am a detective at the Detroit Police Department. I can escort you back home if you would like."

She studied him for a moment, biting her lower lip. "Alright," she responded.

"I'm going to exit first, stay close," Connor told her. The woman nodded.

Connor opened the door and exited. He held the door open for the woman while staring at the strange man the entire time. The man kept his gaze steady on the pair.

After a few moments of silence, Connors programming got the best of him. "Is this the first time someone has tried to follow you home?"

"Yes, I only leave my house to go to work," she answered, hugging herself.

"Have you ever seen the person following you before?"

The woman thought for a moment before answering. "No, I haven't. Can we please stop talking about it?"

Connor noticed her anxiety levels were at 87%. They had gone down, but they were still too high. Connor frowned. "Are you feeling alright? Your anxiety levels are still quite high."

The woman snorted, "I'm just in a constant state of anxiety. Whatever my levels are they probably won't get any lower."

"Have you considered trying any self-calming techniques?"

"You mean like breathing? That doesn't always work. Usually, I stay away from anything that triggers my anxiety," she explained.

Connor nodded. "I assume going out on a Saturday night usually falls under that category?"

The woman nodded. "What about you?" I assume you don't spend every Saturday night waiting in convenience stores to walk girls home."

The corners of Conners' lips twitched upwards, "Typically, I read."

The woman's expression brightened at his words. "Me too! Do you have any favorites?" She seemed a bit more animated now, which relieved Connor.

"I don't have a favorite, but I do find the works of Shakespeare interesting," Connor answered.

"My favorite book is The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton. You should read it," she said.

"I will," Connor answered. He noticed they had stopped.

"Well this is my stop," the woman said. "Thank you."

"Of course, if this happens again please don't hesitate to call the police department," Connor said.

The woman nodded, "I won't. Good night."

"Good night."

The woman started to turn away but quickly turned her gaze back to Connor. "I work at the library; if you want you could stop by. I could give you a few more recommendations," she offered.

Connor smiled, "I would like that."

With that, the woman walked up the stairs leading to her door. Connor noticed she was wearing sneakers with her dress. Once he heard the door lock Connor began to make his way home.

 **Unknown**

"They've made contact ma'am," TR500 said. He watched as the two said goodnight before the girl entered her house. Once she was safely inside RK800 made his way to the home of Hank Anderson.

"And you were spotted, correct?"

"Yes, I made sure the RK800 spotted me," he answered. TR500 had made sure he had stood in a place where the RK800 and the girl would see him.

"Good, we've waited too long for this day. Time to begin project Rebirth."

 **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Things will start to go down in the next chapter so stay tuned! Also, there is a change in location during Chris' part. There should be a *0* pattern in between Chris and Jasper getting in the taxi and Chris being at the party. Anyway, thanks again for reading Chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Message

 _Change is the constant, the signal for rebirth, the egg of the Phoenix._

 _Christina Baldwin_

 **Chris**

Chris woke to the sound of her alarm Monday morning. Groaning, she shut it off and left her warm bed to get ready for work. She shuffled to her closet, only stubbing her toe twice-which was a personal record. Chris pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and an oversized sweater. She brushed her teeth then her hair, pulling it into a low ponytail.

Dressed, she walked into the kitchen and turned on her coffee maker. While she waited, Chris made her way to the door to slip on her shoes.

After she put on her shoes the doorbell rang. Frowning, Chris peered through the peephole only to discover no one was there. She opened the door and stepped outside, her foot kicking something. Chris looked down to find a small cardboard box at her feet. She picked it up and reentered her apartment.

The box was addressed to her but there was no return address. Chris opened the box to find a black rose and a yellow daffodil. Once Chris had removed the two flowers she spotted a note in the box. Curious, Chris opened the note and read it.

 _We almost had you Saturday night. The time has come for you to join us and be reborn._

Unnerved, she shoved the flowers and note back into the box and went into the kitchen to throw it away. Just as Chris was about to drop the box in the trash her phone started to ring.

Sitting the box on the counter, Chris turned her gaze to the phones spot on the kitchen table. She reached for the phone, the caller once again Unknown. Chris answered the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?"

Unlike the last time, Chris received a response. "We almost had you Saturday night. The time has come for you to join us and be reborn."

A tightness was forming in Chris' chest, her eyes were burning. "Who is this? What do you want?" Chris hated how scared she sounded.

"It's time for you to be reborn. It's time for you to finally join us, Christine Dawn Smith," the voice finished before hanging up. Chris sat her phone down.

The use of Chris' full name scared her. It meant they knew her and they wanted her specifically. The tightness in her chest increased and she could feel tears streaming down her cheeks. She sucked in several ragged breaths before reaching once again for her phone and calling Jasper. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Chris? Is everything alright? You never call," Jasper asked.

"I got-I got a box in-in the mail and then I got-got-"

"I'll just come over. Make yourself some tea and try to settle down. I'll be over as soon as I can. It's going to be alright Chris." with that, Jasper hung up.

Chris kicked her shoes off and set to making herself tea, her hands shaking the entire time. Once she had finished making the tea she grabbed the mug and curled up on the couch.

She sat there for several minutes, staring blankly at the wall. When Jasper knocked on her door she almost didn't want to get up but she couldn't remember if she had locked the door or not (she hadn't).

As soon as she opened the door she saw Jaspers concerned face. She began to cry again. Jasper pulled her into a tight hug, shutting the door behind him.

"Show me the box you were talking about," Jasper murmured.

Chris nodded before leading Jasper into her kitchen. Unable to bring herself to touch the box, Chris merely pointed at it. Jasper opened the box, pulling out its contents. He studied them.

"Daffodils usually means chivalry, new beginnings, and rebirth," he informed her.

Chris flinched at his words. Seeing her reaction, Jasper furrowed his brow. "What? Do any of those words mean something?"

"Read the note," was all Chris said.

Jasper sat the flowers down and picked up the note. Chris watched his expression go from one of confusion to one of shock as he read the note.

"That's crazy Chris," he said. Crazy was an understatement.

"That's not all. Right after I read the note I got a phone call from an unknown number. They said the exact same thing as the note. They knew my full name Jasper," Chris uttered.

Jasper put the contents of the box back and tucked the box under his arm. "Put your shoes on. We're going to the police station."

Chris didn't have it in her to argue.

 _*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*_

They made it to the Detroit Police Station without incident. Now the only hurdle was actually going in. The building loomed over Chris as if taunting her; as if it was trying to tell her it knew she didn't want to enter.

"C'mon Chris, you need to do this. These people scared you," Jasper begged.

Twisting her fingers, Chris replied, "What if they tell me I'm making a big deal out of nothing?"

"Chris they knew your _full name._ This could be serious." Jasper was beginning to sound very irritated. They had been standing outside the Police Station for ten minutes because Chris was dragging her feet.

Chris still wasn't convinced. "I'm not sure. What if-Connor?" Chris spotted the android from the other night walking out of the building with a white-haired older gentleman.

Connor looked at her, smiled and said something to the older man before making his way over to Chris and Jasper. When he noticed the expressions the pair wore Connor frowned.

"Is everything alright? Were you followed again?" Connor prompted.

"When were you followed Chris?" Jasper exclaimed. Chris winced, she may have forgotten to tell Jasper that minor detail.

"After the party. Connor walked me home. I'm fine," Chris said quickly. She really didn't feel like discussing this right now. Not when she should be worried about the letter and phone call and what it could mean for Chris' perfect little bubble.

"Alright, you and I are discussing the meaning of fine when we get home. Now we _really_ need to talk to someone," Jasper told her, thoroughly exasperated.

"Perhaps I could help," Connor offered. "Why don't you tell me what happened? Though I don't think I could be of much assistance. My partner and I have a crime scene to get to soon."

Chris relaxed. There was something about this android that made Chris feel at ease.

"Someone sent me a box with two flowers and a note inside. As soon as I looked at the boxes contents I got a phone call repeating the exact words on the note," Chris informed him.

"May I see the box?" Jasper gave Connor the box. He opened the box and looked at its contents, LED flashing yellow as Connor took in the new information.

"Your phone?" He asked, returning the box to Jasper.

Chris nodded and pulled her phone out of her purse. She handed Connor the phone, his hand turning white as he connected with her call history. Connors brows furrowed as he listened to the complete phone call.

When he finished with her phone his hand returned to normal and he gave Chris back her phone.

"I think it would be best to tell Captain Fowler. Someone should be able to help you," Connor told her.

"Thank you," Chris said.

Connor gave her a reassuring smile before saying goodbye. Once he had left, Jasper turned to her.

"See? If an android thinks it's serious then maybe there's something to be done. C'mon Chris," Jasper said. He grabbed her hand and lead Chris into the building.

 _*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*_

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do? Her life might be in danger!" Jasper was pacing Captain Fowler's office. Chris could tell Jasper was angry even without an LED. She was beginning to feel panicky again. In an effort to put out the growing fire in her lungs, Chris looked around the office. She noticed a two picture frames. One depicted a younger Captain Fowler and a smiling dark-skinned woman who Chris guessed to be Mrs. Captain Fowler. On Captain Fowler's shoulders was a grinning little boy. The next picture was who Chris assumed to be the same little boy but grown up; he was wearing a cap and gown beaming at the camera.

Captain Fowler leaned forward, his hands clasped together on his desk. "Her life _might_ be in danger. Miss Smith said these were all first-time occurrences herself. This could be a one-time thing made to scare her," Captain Fowler replied calmly. Something told Chris this wouldn't be a one-time thing.

"What if it isn't?" She asked. "What if I get more phone calls and more mail? What if it never stops?" _What if someone tries to hurt me?_ When Captain Fowler remained silent Chris cleared her throat. "Connor said that you could help me," she said weakly.

He exhaled loudly. "He shouldn't have said that. Look even if you were getting thousands of letters and phone calls nothing could be done until contacts been made."

"So we're just supposed to wait until someone attacks Chris? How can you call yourself an officer?" Jasper exclaimed.

"Jasper maybe we should go," Chris said quietly. She was beginning to feel helpless, dread forming in the pit of her stomach.

When he showed no signs of moving Chris stood up and grabbed Jaspers hand. He looked at her, eyes softening. "Maybe it is only a one-time thing. Can we please just go?" Chris was pretty sure no one in the room was buying her bull shit, but she really wanted to go. The mornings' events had exhausted her. All Chris wanted to do was go to the library and recharge.

Jasper sent Captain Fowler one last glare before storming out of his office, pulling Chris along with him. The two silently made their way out of the building, stopping by a bench once they were outside. They sat down and Chris let go of Jaspers hand.

"It's going to be alright," Chris murmured. She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince.

"I don't want you going anywhere alone. I'll walk you to and from work. If you need to go anywhere call me and I'll go with you," Jasper said suddenly.

Chris furrowed her brows. "I can't let you do that Jasper. You have your own life."

Jasper looked at her, eyes hard. "Chris you were the first human to show me kindness. You are my first friend. I don't want you getting hurt."

Chris opened her mouth, "I-"

"Just let me do this for you," he pleaded. Jaspers' eyes were desperate.

Chris swallowed. She understood where Jasper was coming from-she really did- but being her escort everywhere she went was a little much. She decided to only bother him about work since that couldn't be helped because he knew her schedule. The way Chris saw it she would be fine as long as she didn't leave her house after dark.

"Alright, if it'll make you feel better," she answered.

Relieved, Jasper wrapped Chris up in a hug. "We'll get through this. Everything will be fine."

Again something in the back of Chris' mind told her it wouldn't.

 **Connor**

The homicide Connor and Hank had been sent to investigate had been fairly simple. They had quickly discovered that it had not been a homicide but a suicide. An android suicide to be exact. A sad event that had been happening more and more often. Some androids found that after not being able to feel anything for so long and then feeling everything at once to be overwhelming.

Connor felt overwhelmed sometimes too. He would be doing something and suddenly he would find himself overcome with emotion. It was hard to get through but Connor had friends to help him through it.

"So who was the girl?" Hank asked Connor, looking up from his terminal.

"I believe her name is Christine but the android with her called her Chris," Connor supplied.

Hank leaned back in his chair. "How'd she know your name?"

"I walked her home last Saturday night. Someone was following her," Connor added when he saw an odd look pass over Hanks' face.

"Someone was following her? Is that why she was here?"

"Sort of. Someone sent her a package in the mail followed by an odd phone call. I advised her to talk with Captian Fowler."

Hank winced. "You shouldn't have done that kid."

Connor furrowed his brow. "Why not?"

Hank looked over Connors' shoulder. "That's why."

Sure enough, when Connor turned around his gaze was met by a very irritated Captian.

"Connor. My office. Now."

Connor got up from his seat and slowly made his way to the Captain's office. Once he made it to the office Connor warily remained standing. "Yes, captain?"

"Don't you 'yes captain' me. You had no place to tell that girl we could take her case," Captain Fowler said.

"You didn't? Captain, it seemed pretty serious. She was scared," Connor replied. He thought about the look on her face the night they met. "Saturday night she was being followed by a man _I_ couldn't identify. If I hadn't walked her home-"

"Connor listen to me. We cannot help this girl until whoever has been doing this to her makes contact. You know that."

He did know that. If he knew that nothing could be done then why did Connor tell Christine to talk with Captain Fowler? Again, the image of Christine pacing the convenience store appeared in Connors mind. He knew why. He understood what it was like to be afraid. If this has happened before the rooftop incident Connor wouldn't have thought twice about turning Christine away. He was deviant now though, and with that came all of these emotions Connor still didn't have a handle on.

"She was scared," Connor repeated. "Did you look in the box?"

Captain Fowler nodded. "A couple of wilted flowers and a note. What about it?"

"The note said 'We almost had you Saturday night. The time had come for you to join us and be reborn.' Daffodils mean rebirth," Connor explained.

Captain Fowler raised a brow. "What does a black rose mean?"

Connor looked at Captain Fowler. "Death."

 **And that's a wrap for Chapter 3! I hoped you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if Connor's part wasn't as long as Chris'. I'm trying to work on that. Anyway, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
